


十里烛泉1

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 补上前篇





	1. 1

九

“九龙？”张九龄一愣，收起长鞭别到腰后，另一只手拿手电筒一照，不是王九龙还是谁？

王九龙浑身是汗，显然是跑过来的，他气喘吁吁地停在张九龄面前，张九龄皱起眉，给他拍了拍后背。

“你上哪去了？”

“嗳，别提了。”靠近了张九龄才发现王九龙灰头土脸的，身上蹭破擦伤的地方不少，显然遇见的事不比他少，“就咱俩掉下来之后，我磕到块石头，眼前一黑就晕过去了，估摸着刚刚才醒过来。”

张九龄不置可否，朝他身上努努嘴，道：“这些伤怎么回事？”

王九龙挠了挠头，无奈地说道：“我醒过来的时候，发现自己倒在一片蜡烛上。”

“蜡烛？”张九龄眉间一动，“有妖气吗？”

“有，可多了，就在那片蜡烛上头。”王九龙脸上的表情显然还心有余悸，“我没见着本尊，和那妖雾打了一会，它窜进蜡烛里就消失不见了。师哥，你是没见着那片蜡烛有多少，那里原来是条河道，不知道干了多少年，现在里面密密麻麻全立着半人高的蜡烛。”

张九龄没说话，盯着他看了好一会，王九龙被盯得不太自在，偏过头去看张九龄身后那座桥，讶异道：“神道？”

张九龄突然咧嘴笑了，慢条斯理地重新抽出长鞭，一鞭落在地面上，震得地上的石板裂开了一道巨痕。

“我不管你是什么东西，”张九龄舔了舔虎牙，眼里闪过狠戾，手中的长鞭绿光更甚，“要么你变回你本来的模样和我打，要么我就把你打的不入六道轮回！”周身寒意陡增，从他脚下起蔓延出层层冰霜，往“王九龙”的方向扑去。

“王九龙”脸色一变，退后几步，原本脸上的神情一扫而光，转而换上了狰狞的表情，倒与山壁上的佛头出奇地一致。

“你是怎么发现我不是他的？”再开口时，“王九龙”已然变成了苍老嘶哑地声音。

张九龄冷笑一声，语气嘲讽地说道：“第一，他叫我几乎都是叫的老大，极少数有事相求时才叫的师哥。第二，我这么明显地快瘸了一条腿，他不可能不问我是怎么伤的。第三，他根本看不见妖气，而且我是从对面走过来的，对面的左从这看过去是右，你怎么这么肯定我走过来的是神道还是鬼道？”

“王九龙”喉咙里发出意味不明地声音，随即身上的人皮开始裂开，人皮下露出了野兽一般的毛发，待整张人皮脱落后，站在张九龄面前的，是一只长相颇似猴子，却又有着犄角和獠牙的兽类。

“我还当是什么作祟，原来是只山魈。”张九龄抬手猛地落下一鞭，山魈灵敏地躲开，并跳上了山壁，“镇墓兽都能成妖，这墓的风水得多好。”

山魈龇牙咧嘴地冲他示威，以迅雷不及掩耳之势朝他扑过去，半指长的利爪眼见就要往张九龄脖子上抹去。

张九龄冷哼一声，右手抓着长鞭，左手徒手摁下了山魈近在迟尺的一只手臂，立刻念起法咒，左手顿时发起金光，抓着山魈手臂的位置发出滋啦滋啦的声响，并冒出一阵白烟。山魈发出痛苦的叫声，不断挣扎。

右手执鞭狠狠落下，打得山魈皮开肉绽。长鞭见了血，更为兴奋，如同游龙一般捆住了山魈，并且越收越紧，将山魈彻底困住。

张九龄松开左手，掌心一道法印缓缓褪去，再看山魈的手臂，已然是骨肉尽露。

“他在哪。”

“……顺着河岸走，过了一个耳室就能看见他了。”

张九龄撇下奄奄一息的山魈，打着手电沿着河岸慢慢走去。

一路上随处可见的蜡烛被胡乱弃置一旁，有切割的痕迹，张九龄猜测这应该是安平村的村民下到地宫发现了人烛，因为人烛太大不好搬运，才切割成正常蜡烛大小带回村里。

在经过山魈所说的耳室时，张九龄发现耳室门前的千斤顶被炸开了个洞。

村民是不可能有炸药的。张九龄眯起眼睛，在外边用手电照了一圈耳室内部。

耳室里是洒落一地的金银财宝，还有七倒八歪的兵俑，地上有一道淡淡的血迹，循着血迹照着手电筒望去，张九龄才发现有一具没了半截身子的男尸挂在石梁上。

看尸体的模样，那消失的半截身子像是给什么野兽活生生地咬了下来，张九龄想到外边的山魈，耸耸肩。

但男尸剩下半截的尸体上穿着的衣服，引起了他的注意。

是镇江府督办的制服。

好嘛。张九龄舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。终于找着联系了。

十

他收回视线，继续向前走去。

右腿已经失去了知觉，张九龄也没心思理会。手电筒的光显然无法再支撑多久了，他叹了口气，只能默默祈祷王九龙这个移动光源待会还能供电。

转过耳室，入目的是主墓室。

虽然眼前的主墓室已经在岁月的洗涤下残败不堪，但仍能从装横布局上看出墓主生前的辉煌。

看来王九龙看的那本书是假的。他叹了口气，刚想往前再挪一步，却碰到了一个软绵绵的物事。

他挑眉，拿手电一照，发现又是一具男尸，也穿着督办的制服。

“看来镇江府的人早就知道这里不干净了。”熟悉的男声响起时，张九龄的左腿已经无法再独立支撑整个身体的重量，膝盖一弯就要摔倒在地时，一双手稳稳地拖住了他。

重新落入熟悉的怀抱的张九龄突然鼻子一酸，右腿再次传来翻天覆地的痛意，他手一松，彻底完成使命并且暗了下去的手电筒咕噜咕噜滚下了阶梯。

“没事了老大。”细细地吻落在耳际，温柔的声音卸下了张九龄浑身的利刺。

“楠楠…”张九龄知道王九龙能在黑暗中看清他，眼里毫不掩饰地全是重逢后的喜悦，“我好疼啊…”

张九龄鲜少在他人面前展露脆弱，在王九龙面前，他一直是潇洒不羁的大师哥。无畏风雨，是傲雪凌霜的张九龄。

王九龙感觉心尖上像是被什么东西狠狠扎了一刀，心疼得不行，搂着张九龄就地坐下，此时张九龄疼得已经有点神志不清了。

他小心翼翼地摆正张九龄的右腿，鲜血渗透布料浸出，落了王九龙一手。王九龙眼圈犯红，从自己衣摆上撕下一块布料，又从主墓室里翻找出几块木板当夹板，固定了张九龄的右腿。

“老大。”他轻轻唤了声，张九龄半晌才缓缓睁眼，抬手拍了拍王九龙的头，笑了笑，小声地说道：“这回是真的了。”

王九龙扶起他，让他半边身子靠在自己身上，慢慢给他捋着现在的处境。

“那干涸的河道里全是人烛，起码有十里长，一直没有熄灭，在河道里像是蜡烛堆成的泉流。”王九龙回忆着自己在主墓室后面看到的场景，皱眉，“我在棺材里没有看到尸体。但是我站在河道边上时，人烛没有袭击我。”

张九龄恢复了点精气神后，闻言沉默半晌，拍了拍王九龙的手臂，道：“楠楠，咱们可能被误导了。”

“我们一开始对人烛所有的了解，都是从你看的那本古籍里了解到的，下意识就把书里所说当作是真的。但你有没有想过，那本书可能本来就是错的？”

“如果按书里所说，这里不应该是地宫，而应该是皇宫的遗址，外边更不会有神道和鬼道。但这里修建的的的确确是一个陵墓。”

“如果那本书的说法被推翻，很有可能作祟的反而不是人烛——”

十一

王九龙一愣：“难道是那皇帝的尸体？”

“你应该有看到死在这里的警察。”张九龄揉了揉眉心，显然很疲惫，“说不定是安平村修建祠堂的时候，发现了地宫，派人去警察局备案，警察局的人心生歹念，试图下墓来捞一笔，惊动了墓主的尸体。”

王九龙沉思了一会，跟着张九龄的思路慢慢讲道：“第一次他们成功了，带了珠宝出去，但有了第一次就必然有第二次。第二次下墓的时候，出了事，死了好一些人。安平村的村民不知情，因为挖到了人烛，便想着下来带点人烛回去，但是惨剧就发生了。”

张九龄点头，道：“人烛和那皇帝之间应该有别的联系，但不像是敌对关系，更像是人烛守着尸体，人烛丢了，尸体便去找回来。”

“妖气旺盛，莫非那皇帝的尸体成尸妖了？”

“总归还没修成旱魃，不然镇江早就大旱连年。”张九龄在王九龙的搀扶下慢慢站起来，“不是旱魃的话，咱俩应该可以对付。”

话音刚落下，主墓室后的甬道忽然传来一声嘶吼，从甬道里飞出一具血肉模糊的尸体，竟是那老山魈。

“…镇墓兽镇不住墓主这也太丢脸了。”张九龄不忍直视地扭过头，甩手挥出长鞭往地上一砸，划出一道极深的裂痕。王九龙的月如意往地面一点，裂痕从地底下冒出熊熊烈火，挡住了从甬道里飞出的一个身影。

“飞尸。”王九龙和张九龄对视一眼后，率先提着月如意，半步点地越过烈火。飞尸敏捷地躲过王九龙踢下来的一脚，浮肿惨白的脸彻底在火光下展露出来。

张九龄哑然——这张脸可不就是引着他过来的么。

他甩着长鞭而过，长鞭擦过石板，发出了金属碰撞的声响，从石板上带起一道冰墙，狠狠地朝飞尸砸去。

飞尸怒吼一声，在双手撑下了冰墙的同时，被冰墙压的脚下石板断裂下陷了三分。

“有物混成，先天地生，天地神灵，三五天丁，万妖顿悟，伏妖阵起！”王九龙在张九龄的冰墙暂时压制了飞尸后，立刻掐诀起咒，手中的月如意爆发亮光，箫身中部飞出一道红纹，与张九龄长鞭里飞出的一抹绿纹交织在一起，发出极为耀眼的光芒。

“镇妖法器月如意。”

“镇妖法器九/轮/鞭。”

“起阵！”

夜空顿时响起惊雷，连降数道天雷，震的地宫摇摇欲坠。在飞尸上方出现红绿两道成年人手臂粗壮的铁链，在飞尸周围形成了一个巨大的牢笼。

飞尸一掌打破冰墙，又被惊雷却慑，想飞身躲回棺材里，却又被铁链限制了举动，一时怒上心头，怒吼不止。

“遭了。”张九龄猛地抬起头，“妖气变重了。”

“是人烛？”王九龙暗道不妙，扭头才发现甬道处爬满了蜡人。

“把它们打回去！”张九龄冷声道，周身寒气再聚，整间主墓室的温度骤降。冰霜慢慢延伸，覆盖起整间主墓室。

王九龙咬牙，立诀将月如意定在半空中，继续困住飞尸后，转身几步冲到甬道旁，不顾恶心，一手提留起一个蜡人，另一只手将它一拳打回甬道后的河道里。

爬上岸的蜡人越来越多，王九龙打回去的蜡人也越来越多，整个局面陷入了僵持。

张九龄脸色苍白，启动伏妖阵需要消耗很大的体能，他强行撑了这么久，体内气血逆流，青筋爆出，俨然是要爆体而亡的模样。


	2. 十里烛泉2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补

王九龙心里着急，一脚踏陷脚下的石板，石板缝里燃起烈火，阻挡了蜡人的前行。他立刻冲回张九龄身边，封住了张九龄的五感。张九龄软绵绵地倒在他怀里，不省人事。

王九龙一人起阵，自然感觉也好不到哪去。所幸的是，惊雷的响声愈来愈近，想必是炸开了地宫上面的土层。

惊雷落在飞尸头上时，飞尸爆发出最后一声凄厉地惨叫，与此同时甬道里的燃烧了百年的人烛竟渐渐灰暗下去，直至再无光亮。

月如意和九轮鞭落在地上时，杀意渐消，九/轮/鞭更是迅速变回了原来玉镯的模样，回到张九龄的手腕上。

王九龙简单地包扎了一下身上的伤口后，再也无力站起，苦笑一声后，还是无可奈何地从袖子里拿出了一只雪白的千纸鹤。

千纸鹤在他头上徘徊了几圈，渐渐消失在空中。

王九龙长长呼出一口气，倒在张九龄身边。

十二

半个月后，镇江府督办因涉嫌私挖古墓，故意杀人等罪行，全体被革职的消息传遍了中国，一时引发不小的轰动。

而此时张九龄正安安稳稳地躺在床上，被细心治疗过的右腿虽还不能行走，却也恢复的不错，他听着王九龙念着的报纸，挑了挑眉。

“霄字辈的神行千里练的是真的可以，用来逃命救人最合适。”

王九龙无奈地笑了笑，收好了报纸，道：“辫儿哥和九郎对付画妖时，打碎那尊唐三彩是修不好了，我琢磨着在地宫里发现了一些别的古董，给师傅送去了。”

张九龄摇了摇头，道：“师傅若不把那唐三彩摆出来去晦气，也不至于被打碎。”

王九龙揉了揉张九龄的头发，弯下身子，轻轻在他的额头上亲了一口。

“老大，要赶紧好起来啊。那株桃树开花了，我等着和你一起看呢。”

【完】


End file.
